


Flower Crowns

by LGJA12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel, Cute Samandriel, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Human Samandriel, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGJA12/pseuds/LGJA12
Summary: Samandriel tries to teach a frustrated Adam to make flower crowns.





	

“If you tie them too hard, they will break,” Samandriel warned Adam, his delicate fingers gently tying together two thin stems of small flowers they found in his backyard.

The sun shone down against the two teenage boys sitting in the slightly over grown yard; fresh full of flowers ranging from jasmine to roses.

The one of smaller build had easily made one flower crown already and was currently working on his second one.

The tall and leaner one had his eyebrows furrowed, dark blonde hair windswept and sweat dancing against his hair line. The look of concentration and frustration were obvious on his face as he broke another one of the flower crowns by accident.

The bigger one swore, a scowl appearing on his face. He threw the broken flower crown across the yard, crying out, “What's the point of this? Flower crowns are stupid!”

The smaller boy peered up, looking away from his almost complete flower crown. “Adam, I told you how to make it, but you obviously weren't listening.”

Adam rolled his eyes, the sun emitting a slight glow from the dark colour of his iris. “I was listening! The flowers just hate me!”

Glancing over to the smaller boy, where his small hands were working slowly with the flower crown, Adam huffed, slightly pissed off. “That's not even remotely fair!”

Samandriel sighed, watching his boyfriend throw his arms around with curse words endlessly falling passed his pink lips.

“Adam, calm down, I'll show you, okay?” Samandriel compromised, raising a hand and beckoning Adam over.

After a few complaints and a loud huff, Adam got up and walked the few steps towards his small boyfriend. He plopped down next to him, and leant over his shoulder, watching Samandriel make the flower crown.

 “I was doing exactly that! Why isn't it working for me?” Adam complained loudly.

“Obviously you weren't if it kept on breaking,” Samandriel commented, tying the last knot in the flower crown.

“Oh, fuck you, 'Mr Perfect'-” Adam made air quotations “-Just finish your stupid flower crown so we can go inside and play Grand Theft Auto together.”

Samandriel wrinkled his nose, letting the flower crown fall into his lap as he turned to look at his boyfriend, their faces just inches apart.

“That game is very violent, Adam,” Samandriel told him.

Adam rolled his eyes. “It's one thing I'm better than you at.”

Samandriel frowned. “That's not true.” He picked up one of the flower crowns from his lap and put it in his boyfriends hair. “You're prettier than me.”

With the flower crown in his hair and the slightly confused expression on his face, Adam did look pretty. And cute. All Samandriel wanted to do was grab him by the face and give him a huge sloppy kiss.

“Can I kiss you?” Samandriel asked, wanting Adam's consent.

“Put on the other flower crown you made,” Adam replied after a while of thinking over Samandriel's question in his head.

Samandriel picked up the flower crown off the ground beside him, snugly placing it on his head. It fit perfectly and when he turned to Adam with a huge smile on his face, even he could see the love practically radiating from Adam's eyes.

“Now, can I kiss you?”

Adam didn't even know why Samandriel had to ask. They were boyfriends and every second of every day, he found it harder and harder to not kiss Samandriel.

“Yes.”

Adam leant forward, grabbing Samandriel by the neck and bringing his face closer. As their lips touched, there was no way to describe the feeling that overwhelmed both their senses.

It was like a huge sense of warmth filled the pits of their stomachs and every empty piece inside of them had finally been filled.

Adam pulled away slightly, his hands still cradling the back of Samandriel's neck.

“I love you, Alfie.”

“Honestly, I don't even know how you got that nickname,” Samandriel replied, his eyes still glazed over from the kiss and his voice faint.

“Is that the only part you understood from that sentence? Not the 'I love you' part?” Adam asked, a frown appearing on his face. What if Samandriel didn't love him back?

“I thought it was already obvious that we're in love, Adam.” Samandriel furrowed his eyebrows before sighing. “I really do love you, Adam. I love everything about you. All your flaws, every single atom inside of you, just everything that you are and everything that you will become.”

Adam gave a warm smile to Samandriel, and if it was possible, his heart raced a little faster.

“You too, Alfie.”

Nothing that Adam could say would live up to that paragraph. So, instead, he brought their lips together for another heart felt kiss.


End file.
